Révélations et mixture rose bonbon
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Après avoir perdu connaissance lors d'une attaque, Gwaine est conduit chez Gaius pour être examiné. Mais le médecin découvre d'étranges marques sur le corps de l'homme - marques dont Léon a bien du mal à expliquer au médecin la provenance... Léon/Gwaine


Note de l'auteur : Rien n'est à moi, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Voilà donc une deuxième fiction sur le couple Léon/Gwaine.

Je tiens à remercier grandement Daiky qui a bien voulu corriger ma fiction avant que je ne la mette en ligne. Merci encore pour tes conseils et tes remarques :)

Résumé : Après avoir perdu connaissance lors d'une attaque, Gwaine est conduit chez Gaius pour être examiné. Mais le médecin découvre d'étranges marques sur le corps de l'homme, marques dont Léon a bien du mal à expliquer au médecin la provenance.

En espérant que cette fiction vous plaira !

* * *

Révélations et mixture rose bonbon

* * *

- Et c'est là que j'ai vu Gwaine s'effondrer sur le sol. Il a dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête.

- Oui, ça, je l'avais très bien compris, Léon. Votre ami Gwaine a effectivement une belle bosse. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Les neurones de Léon tournaient à plein régime. Voilà déjà près d'une quinzaine de minutes que Gaius le bombardait de questions qui le mettaient dans l'embarras le plus complet. Il n'osait pourtant pas lui avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé, même s'il avait la désagréable impression que le médecin finirait bel et bien par le découvrir…

Tout avait commencé le matin même, lorsque le prince Arthur les avait entraînés, lui et les autres chevaliers, dans une banale mission de surveillance le long de la frontière. Perceval, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, Merlin et lui-même étaient de la partie.

* * *

_FLASH-BACK_

Tout se déroulait de manière habituelle, leur chevauchée entrecoupée par les bavardages incessants de Gwaine, les rires des chevaliers, et les injonctions régulières d'Arthur les priant de bien vouloir garder le silence. Une chevauchée habituelle, somme toute.

Cette routine, bien qu'un peu étrange, avait désormais une place importante dans le cœur de Léon. Il ne pouvait envisager une tout autre manière de réaliser une mission de ce type. Certes, Gwaine se comportait parfois de manière épuisante - et Arthur avait entièrement raison de lui demander régulièrement de refouler cette tendance épuisante de s'exprimer sur n'importe quel sujet. Cependant, la voix du chevalier remplissait un silence parfois presque dérangeant lorsqu'il brillait par son absence. Et Léon avait pu en faire l'expérience quelques semaines plus tôt. Son amant avait en effet été cloué au lit par une forte fièvre, résultat d'une nouvelle attaque de Camelot par Morgane.

Un sourire paisible ne quitta pas les lèvres de l'homme de toute la chevauchée, tandis qu'il observait avec bonheur son amant. Gwaine et lui se voyaient depuis près de trois mois et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir cédé ce jour-là, lorsque Gwaine lui avait fait des avances plus que manifestes. De manière étonnante, et malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, Gwaine et lui s'entendaient à merveille : le calme de Léon rattrapait l'agitation presque constante de Gwaine tandis que les bavardages du plus jeune comblaient les instants de silence de son ainé. Ils n'avaient encore dévoilé leur relation à quiconque, Gwaine se contentant de se glisser à la dérobée dans les appartements de Léon le soir venu.

Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'échanger de longs regards entendus dès que personne ne les observait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Léon ne vit vu que trop tard les hommes armés sortir des fourrés et les attaquer sans attendre. Dégainant son épée, il mit rapidement pied à terre, avant de s'élancer en direction des assaillants.

Le combat fut court mais intense. Bien que pris par surprise, ils avaient rapidement repris leurs esprits. Ils étaient, après tout, des chevaliers de Camelot, surentrainés pour faire face à ce type de situation. Surentrainés pour se battre, peut-être, mais pas encore tout à fait au point. Particulièrement dans l'art de vérifier s'il restait encore des ennemis à la fin d'un combat avant de relâcher leur vigilance.

Quelques secondes après avoir mis à terre le dernier ennemi encore debout, Léon ne put, en effet, que pu être témoin de l'évènement déclencheur de ses déboires du moment.

Alors que Gwaine se tournait vers lui, son habituel sourire insolent sur les lèvres, un homme surgit des fourrés, bondissant sur le jeune chevalier. Léon sentit son cœur rater un battement en observant avec terreur l'assaillant se précipiter sur son amant. Malgré le cri d'alerte du chevalier, Gwaine ne parvint pas parvenu à éviter complètement et le bâton de ce dernier heurta violemment l'arrière du crâne du chevalier dans un bruit sourd. Perceval se chargea aussitôt de mettre l'homme hors d'état de nuire, mais le mal était fait. Gwaine chancela quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, son épée retombant à ses côtés. Léon ne perdit pas de temps pour se précipiter à ses côtés, inspectant aussitôt la blessure avec inquiétude. Le jeune homme ne saignait pas, mais une teinte rouge commençait déjà à apparaître sous la peau et les efforts de Léon pour lui faire reprendre connaissance furent vains.

Gwaine fut aussitôt ramené à Camelot par un Léon légèrement affolé. Son amant n'ouvrit pas les yeux de toute la chevauchée du retour et le cœur de Léon ne pouvait que se serrer à l'idée que les blessures du chevalier soient plus sérieuses que ce qu'il pensait.

Heureusement, Gaius occulta rapidement l'homme, déclarant qu'il n'avait rien de plus qu'une simple commotion.

La commotion en question était, cependant, bien loin des soucis actuels de Léon. En effet, Gaius insista pour réaliser un check-up complet de Gwaine, arguant que ce dernier avait esquivé les deux précédents.

Un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Léon, ce dernier ne reconnaissant que trop bien son amant. Gwaine ne se souciait que trop peu de ces contrôles réguliers, comme beaucoup d'autres chevaliers. Léon devait lui-même avouer que ces examens ne faisaient pas partie de ses activités favorites. Il avait par ailleurs lui aussi soigneusement évité les précédents.

Son sourire moqueur disparut cependant brutalement de son visage quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Gaius commença à lui poser des questions pourtant anodines, mais terriblement embarrassantes pour le chevalier.

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

* * *

- Répondez à ma question, je vous prie, Léon, reprit le vieil homme, ramenant aussitôt le chevalier à l'instant présent. D'où viennent ces marques sur le corps de Gwaine ? Arthur vous a confié l'entrainement des nouveaux chevaliers, vous devez sûrement être au point sur leurs dernières blessures…

- Je…

Les oreilles de Léon rosirent de plus belle. Oh, il savait pertinemment d'où provenaient les marques en question, étant donné que c'était lui-même qui les avait infligés à Gwaine. Il s'était particulièrement appliqué sur certaines, et revenant plusieurs fois sur d'autres afin d'avoir la certitude que Gwaine les arborerait durant de longues semaines. Cependant, cela n'avait certainement rien à voir avec les exercices réalisés au terrain d'entrainement. Les exercices dont il s'agissait traitaient en effet de sujets bien différents, et Léon n'était pas certain de vouloir en confier le contenu à Gaius.

- Regardez sur son torse, on y voit clairement des marques de morsures. Et plus bas il s'agit sans aucun doute des signes que quelqu'un l'a empoigné violemment au niveau de la taille.

La couleur des oreilles de Léon s'étendait au reste de son visage. Mal à l'aise, le chevalier gigotait sans parvenir à trouver une position confortable. Entendre Gaius détailler avec une telle précision les traces de ses ébats avec Gwaine était particulièrement dérangeant, même si Léon ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les images particulièrement vivaces des nuits qu'il avait consacrées à marquer le chevalier comme sien. Par ailleurs, il nota au passage qu'il allait devoir s'appliquer encore davantage à éviter les prochains check-up, car il ne saurait comment expliquer la présence de marques similaires sur son propre corps.

- Gaius, finit-il par murmurer doucement , je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

Mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, bien au contraire.

- Je dois tout de même consigner cela et le transmettre à Arthur. Vous savez bien qu'il tient à être au courant des blessures de ses hommes et…

- NON !

L'interjection négative s'était échappée des lèvres de Léon avant que ce dernier n'ait pu songer à la retenir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Arthur soit au courant de ce genre de choses. Il ignorait complètement le point de vue du prince sur les relations entre deux hommes, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être mis au courant de cela de cette manière. Après tout, c'est principalement à cause de cette incertitude vis-à-vis de l'opinion supposée du Prince et de la cour que Gwaine et lui avaient décidé de garder leur liaison secrète.

Gaius, qui s'était dirigé vers une table sur laquelle reposaient une plume, de l'encre et des feuilles de parchemin, fit aussitôt volteface avant de dévisager l'homme avec suspicion.

Léon déglutit précipitamment sous le regard du vieil homme. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire, tout compte fait. En effet, le médecin semblait avoir finalement décidé de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Léon, mais j'ai l'impression que vous savez parfaitement d'où proviennent les marques sur le corps de Gwaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Léon, de plus en plus embarrassé, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut aussitôt coupé par une voix pâteuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Un peu qu'il sait ! Pas vrai Léon ? Même que je lui ai fait exactement les mêmes !

Léon ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer le regard de Gaius. Pourtant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le sourcil levé du médecin le fit rougir de plus belle, surtout que son amant continuait à disserter sur ce sujet si tabou qu'était leur relation. Il ignorait depuis quand le chevalier était réveillé. Et, bien que cela le rassurait profondément sur l'état de Gwaine, Léon ne put s'empêcher de le maudire pour avoir osé ouvrir la bouche à ce moment crucial.

-Gwaine, je t'en prie, pas maintenant, tenta-t-il de le couper.

Mais le chevalier ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Les paupières à demi closes, les gestes maladroits. Il bafouillait des paroles parfois presque incompréhensibles, prenant toutefois le temps d'être clair durant de longues secondes particulièrement embarrassantes pour Léon. L'homme faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le sourcil de Gaius qui semblait se dresser de plus en plus au fil des révélations de son amant.

- Et là Léon m'a embrassé avant de me retirer ma tunique…

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage du vieil homme, signe que ces révélations lui paraissaient de plus en plus claires. Léon, quant à lui, ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus terrifiant : écouter Gwaine relater avec une précision terrifiante leurs derniers ébats, ou observer le léger sourire ornant toujours les lèvres du médecin.

- Gwaine !

Son cri de désespoir couvrit assez longtemps les paroles du chevalier pour que ce dernier se taise à nouveau. Gwaine retomba contre les oreilles du lit sur lequel il était allongé, avant de s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard.

Le silence dominant à nouveau la pièce, Léon se tourna aussitôt vers Gaius.

- Qu'y avait-il dans votre foutue potion ? S'insurgea-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Il ne devait cependant pas avoir l'air particulièrement effrayant, sachant pertinemment que le rouge présent sur ses joues et ses oreilles n'avait pas perdu en intensité. Et cela était parfaitement compréhensible. Son amant, apparemment compromis par le soi-disant remède de Gaius venait d'avouer au médecin ce qu'ils avaient cherché à garder secret durant ces longs mois. C'était terriblement embarrassant.

Gaius lui jeta un regard étonné, comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre l'ire du chevalier. Il lui répondit d'ailleurs d'une voix particulièrement calme, contrastant étonnamment avec le ton brusque employé par Léon.

- Oh, juste quelques gorgées d'un puissant alcool. Le remède agit beaucoup mieux de cette manière.

Léon prit une longue inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

- Vous voulez dire que Gwaine est ivre ?

- Et il le sera pour encore quelques minutes, confirma Gaius avec nonchalance. Mais après il ira beaucoup mieux, je vous assure.

Le calme de l'homme commençait à agacer sérieusement Léon, qui se demandait si l'âge ne commençait pas à avoir un effet dévastateur sur les capacités médicales (ou mentales) de l'homme. Après tout, qui irait mettre de l'alcool dans une préparation médicinale ? Il ne contestait pas les mérites d'un tel composé, sachant que quelques pintes d'hydromel pouvaient parfois résoudre les problèmes les plus épineux. Cependant, il n'approuvait absolument pas l'utilisation de cette boisson dans de telles circonstances. Mais à quoi pouvait donc songer Gaius en réalisant cette préparation ?

Le silence de l'homme suite à ces révélations l'effrayait également. Le médecin n'avait émis aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cela signifiait-il qu'il acceptait sa liaison avec Gwaine ? Ou attendait-il un moment plus calme pour aller les dénoncer à Arthur ? Léon déglutit de terreur. Et si Gwaine et lui étaient bannis de Camelot ? Ou pire, condamné au bûcher pour avoir fait l'amour avec un homme ? Léon préférait ne pas envisager cette dernière possibilité. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas être exécuté pour un tel motif, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout reposait à présent sur la décision que le médecin prendrait suite à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Léon reporta son attention sur le vieil homme, l'estomac noué alors qu'il se préparait à la pire des sentences.

Mais Gaius ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Fouillant dans ses étagères, il semblait à la recherche de quelques produits de sa création.

Léon espéra un instant qu'il s'agissait là d'un poison particulièrement efficace, car il avait de soudaines envies de meurtre sur un certain médecin de sa connaissance. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute si Gwaine et lui se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

Cependant le flacon que Gaius lui tendit n'avait rien de terrifiant. La couleur rose bonbon de la mixture poussa d'ailleurs Léon à se demander très sérieusement si Gaius était vraiment devenu fou. Ou peut-être avait-il abusé d'un alcool quelconque avant la réalisation de cette préparation.

Le médecin lui posa le récipient dans la main avec un léger sourire qui mit Léon encore plus mal à l'aise. Bien que cela ne témoignait pas d'une colère ou d'un dégout particulier, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'acceptation si facile de leur relation par le vieil homme.

- À appliquer sur les zones sensibles après vos interactions avec Gwaine. Cela évitera que ce genre de désagrément se reproduise.

Le vieil homme avait tellement insisté sur le terme « interactions » que Léon rougit de plus belle, se sentant comme un adolescent auquel on expliquait pour la première fois les « choses de la vie ».

Gaius avait l'âge d'être son père, et il ne souhaitait certainement pas aborder le sujet de sa vie amoureuse avec lui. Il accepta toutefois le flacon avec un hochement de tête. Même si cela était terriblement embarrassant, cette mixture lui serait certainement très utile. Il se promit néanmoins de tester sa véritable efficacité avant toute utilisation prolongée. Si Gaius parvenait à intégrer de l'alcool dans certaines de ses préparations, alors Dieu seul savait ce que pouvait contenir celle-ci.

- B…Bien, balbutia Léon Merci…

Il s'apprêtait à fourrer le petit flacon dans une de ses poches, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets, lorsque Gaius reprit la parole, sans cesser de le fixer de son regard pénétrant .

- Cela fonctionne aussi sur d'autres types de zones sensibles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Alors, faites-en bon usage.

Léon sentit ses oreilles chauffer encore plus. Si Gaius continuait de le mettre ainsi dans l'embarras, il ne donnait pas cher de la couleur pâle ornant habituellement son visage. Il se voyait déjà arborer cette teinte écarlate pour le restant de ses jours.

Heureusement pour lui, et pour son teint, Gaius semblait avoir décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter de le taquiner. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit doucement avant de jeter un dernier regard à Léon, lequel était toujours debout en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller informer Arthur de l'état de Gwaine. Je passerai bien sûr sous silence toutes blessures n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec la confrontation de ce matin.

Léon lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Veuillez juste emmener Gwaine dans ses appartements ou dans les vôtres dès qu'il pourra se déplacer.

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant un Léon se demandant si cette conversation venait réellement d'avoir lieu. Il avait non seulement plus rougit en quelques minutes que durant des années, découvert les penchants un peu étranges de Gaius, mais aussi obtenu une mixture particulièrement dérangeante.

Examinant encore un instant le flacon, il l'enfourna dans sa poche avant de retourner au chevet de son amant. Ce dernier reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard et était, comme l'avait prédit Gaius, beaucoup mieux et surtout beaucoup moins ivre que précédemment. Et, chose étonnante, il ne semblait pas se souvenir de la conversation qui venait tout juste d'avoir eu lieu.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors que le soleil terminait enfin sa course dans le ciel, Léon avait presque entièrement oublié cet intermède embarrassant. Il était occupé à embrasser avec passion Gwaine, alors que ce dernier s'attaquait depuis quelques minutes déjà à sa tunique.

Étonnamment, le chevalier n'avait gardé presque aucune séquelle de l'affrontement du matin même, à part une bosse violacée à l'arrière du crâne. Mais cela semblait être bien éloigné de ses préoccupations actuelles.

Gwaine soupira d'aise en dévoilant enfin le torse de Léon. Glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur du vêtement qui le gênait dans la poursuite de sa quête, il le souleva puis enjoignit son amant à s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

La tunique ayant enfin gagné le sol de la chambre, Gwaine s'intéressa de plus près au corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, le faisant basculer sous lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Cependant, son attention fut détournée par un petit flacon d'un rose inhabituellement vif, lequel avait visiblement glissé du vêtement de Léon.

- Léon ?

- Hum… ?

L'homme ne semblait pas être en mesure de lui fournir une réponse cohérente, à en juger par ses paupières à moitié closes et ses soupirs réguliers, mais la curiosité de Gwaine l'emporta sur le désir pourtant presque irrésistible de profiter de l'état second de l'homme allongé sous lui.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Il ne comprit pas le hoquet de surprise de son amant, ni le rouge prononcé qui vint ensuite orner les joues de l'homme.

Néanmoins, l'explication concernant l'origine de cet étrange petit flacon vint à vrai dire plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Léon avait trouvé un moyen particulièrement plaisant de détourner l'attention du chevalier.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

FIN

* * *

En espérant que cet OS vous a plu !


End file.
